Bad Ass Bella
by Amore di Crepuscolo
Summary: What if Bella already knew about vampires when the Cullens adopted her because she was a ex-vampire slayer but they didnt know that. Based on dream i had. Not a B/E story R&R. **8/26/09** violence/language
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The only reason I am writing this is because I have major writers block on the rest of my stories**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight=[**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_The New Family_

_Bella's POV_

My whole life was about fighting, training, and killing. But Aro decided I should have a normal life and sent me to live with some friends. Who happen to also be vampires, how normal is that; not very.

*************************************************************************************************

I started to look for the Cullen's when I got off the plane in Port Angeles. When I couldnt find them I decided to got get my baggage but a big teddy bear like guy already had my bag.

"Yo dude" I called out to him "You have my bag"

"I know I have your bag because I'm your new brother" he said with a goofy smile on his face "My name is Emmett"

"Nice to meet you Emmett i'm Bella. Niw can I please have my bag" I begged him.

"Why?" he questioned me.

"Because it has some importanat stuff in it" I told him. Because it did it had my fire arms and venom coated knives, but they didnt need to know what I used to be.

"Fine" he said handing me my bag. To most people my bag should weigh a ton but since I had a lot of training it didnt weigh that much

"Are you like gonna ask me any questions because I would be happy to answer most of them" I told him truthfully

"Um... ok what are your parents name and where are you from" he asked me

"Well my parents names are Jane and Alec, and I am from Italy" I said

I thought I heard him say 'Well thats odd i'll have to tell Carlisle' but I wasnt sure. Then we got into his moster jeep, but i've driven bigger cars.

"Did you say something" I asked him

"No I didnt say anything" he said but I could tell he was lying.

And with that we were off to Cullen's house.

* * *

**I know that was short but it was just based on a dream and I had to write something down.**

**I thought of something so I decided to put Bella's profile.**

_**Name: Isabella Marie Volturi (now it's Cullen)**_

_**Parent(s): Jane and Alec Volturi (not biological)**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Hair color: Brown**_

_**Eye color: Brown**_

_**Height: 5'7"**_

_**Weight: Average**_

_**Occupation: EX- CIA agent/vampire slayer**_

_**Hobbies: wreseling; fighting; going to the shooting range(i think thats what its called).**_

_Oh and please take the poll on my page!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!=] it will make me very happy_


	2. Asilia

**Sorry its been awhile. I've been busy and finally got an idea for this story. So here is this chapter. Disclaimer, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Bella**

Emmett was okay. He was pretty funny when he told me some stories about his family. I think I may like these vampires. Right now we are pulling up to the Cullen's house. WOW! This place is beautiful.

"That happens to a lot of people when they first see our house." Emmett chuckled.

"Well it is beautiful." I told him while I picked up my bag. I followed him into the house to meet the rest of the Cullen's. I wasn't awestruck like they must have thought. I have met, seen, and lived with vamps before. So no shocker.

**Jasper**

We are waiting for the arrival of Isabella. Apparently we are having a human come live with us. I guess it will help me with my control. Maybe that is why they brought her here. Well here she comes. I heard Emmett's jeep pull into the driveway, and like most she was struck by the beauty of the house. I wonder what it will be like when she meets the rest of us. As she walked in the door instead of her being surprised it was Edward. _Edward. Why are you feeling surprised? _I asked him through my mind.

"I can't read her mind." He said at vampire speed. I felt Isabella's emotions change to one a laughter, but why?

**Bella**

Ha ha. Too bad the mind reader can't read my mind, because then he would know that I can hear them. Thank god for my mental shield.

"So." Emmett said. "Lets introduce you to the family. As you know I am Emmett."

"Ciao." I said to them in Italian. "My name is Isabella, but you can call me Bella."

I saw somebody run up to me and hug me. My natural instinct would have been to flip them on their backs, but I have more control than that.

"Hii'mAliceandwearesoooogoingtobebff'!!!!!!!!" She, Alice squealed at fast for humans speed. (**Hi I'm Alice and we are soooo going to be bff's. Like OMG this is going to be soooo much fun.) **_Ugggg! I hope this isn't another person like Aro. I'm going to cross my fingers and pray that if there is a god that he will please not let this be another Aro. _

"Oh it's a pleasure to meet you Alice." I lied putting on a happy face.

The blond boy spoke next. "I'm sorry about Alice she is a little over joyed sometimes, I am Jasper by the way." He told me. Thank you lord. He said sometime, she hopefully is not like Aro. YESSSS!!!!!!

"I am Rosalie." The blond girl said stiffly. "I am Jaspers twin." If I could have laughed right there I would have. Twin, my ass.

I could tell the next two where the parental figures. They introduced themselves as Carlisle; I think I might have met him when I was younger but he wouldn't remember me one bit, and Esme; for a vamp she looked very caring. Hmmm, I was starting to like them and I just met them.

Then I saw the last one. He had a beautiful shade of bronze hair that I just wanted to run my fingers through. Hold it Swan, **(FYI that in my story is Jane and Alec's human last name, and because they raised her they gave it to her.) **get a hold of your emotions. Remember they will just use you if you get close to them and then-

"I'm Edward." He said in a velvety voice bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Bella lets get to know you better." She gestured me into the living room. "Alice take her bags upstairs.

That is how I got here on the couch. Once Alice got back I they started the questions.

**(I am going to do this because I don't want to really right the whole thing out. It will be question-person who asked and then answer.)**

"So Bella where did you grow up." -Carlisle

"Well I grew up in Italy, hense the accent. I lived many places their, but I move around Europe a lot. I have never been to America before though." I told them honestly just not where exactly I lived.

"So what do you do for fun" -of course that would be Emmett.

"For fun, I don't really have a lot of fun but I can tell you one of my hobbies. Umm, lets see. Oh , when I was very young I started taking self defense and martial arts classes they only failed me once. But that one time gave me Asilia. Im not ashamed of what happened it was mostely my fault. Oh, well look at the time I must be going I have to go get my car." And with that I walked out of the house leaving them all stunned.

* * *

**I know it is short but I have a lot of surprises for the next chapter. Tomorrow or Friday I am getting my tragus pierced. I'm still not sure if it will hurt or how much pain I will be in to write the next chapter, but I will try and get two chapter of anyone of my stories done in the next two weeks and then I go back to school like on the 9th or something like that so for now byeee.**

**-Juli**


End file.
